Junjou Vampire
by iwaki-san'sfuturewife
Summary: AU rated M for future rape cameos by the egoist couple. First chapter very short but the later chapters will be longer. I didn't have enough room for a good summary but it is a good story so please at least take a look at it.
1. Chapter 1

konichiwa! i'm back =3 I haven't posted anything in a while, but with school starting and what not I haven't had time but hopefully this story will make up for that, btw this won't be a 1000 word one-shot like I usally write I plan to make much longer than that (yay) so here it is junjou vampire enjoy!=D

Misaki's pov

It was snowing as I left my part-time job as a bartender "It's cold, better find a hotel to stay at tonight before I frezee over." I think to my self. After walking for a few more minutes I came to one it wasn't in the best of places but it was close to my job and didn't seem to expensive so I decited to stay there.

As I made my was closer to the hotel this man approched me strangly his eyes were red I thought they were just blood-shot so I ignored it, "what's a kid like you doing out here at this hour? You lost or something?" He asked me "I'm not a kid I happen to be 18. and no sir i'm not lost, now if you'll excuse me." I say back polite as possible, but just as I'm about to walk away he pulls me towards him "I'm not letting you go until I drink every drop of blood from that neck of yours." He wispers in my ear making a chill go down my spine. Before I know what's happening he's licking my neck and baring his fangs, scared to death I try to scream but nothing comes out. "He-Help someone!" Then someone appered in front of us his eyes were glowing red to but he didn't scare me as much "Oh so your playing hero today are you? well see if you'll be able to save him then." the vampire holding me said and just he was about to bite down an my neck the man glared and the vampire turned to dust and I was free.

Regular pov

Misaki fell to the ground on his knees even though he was techneclly the victim he wasn't able to process what had just happend "Are you okay?" A kind deep voice asked him Misaki looked up and came face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen "Yeah i'm okay, thank you." the green eyed boy repiled "That's good, so why is a boy like you out here at this time of night? I mean it's not safest place for anyone to be what with the rapists and what not." the man replied "I was just heading to the hotel over there." Misaki said pointing to the place he had palned to stay at tonight " That hotel? why would you be heading there? Don't you have an partment or something?" he asked him "No I can't affored it and i'd need a co-signer."

Misaki repiled. "than why don't you live with me." the man offered "what? but we just me I couldn't impose on you like." misaki said nervously "it's no problem. cane you get up?" he said to misaki "huh? oh yeah I'll be fine thanks." misaki replied. "that's good, now let's go it's almost morning and I don't want to be out here when the sun comes up." he said "excuse me sir, but um are you a vampire or something?" the younger boy asked "yep sure am, my is name Akihiko Usami. what's your's?" akihiko asked him "Oh it's Misaki, Misaki Takahashi." the green eyed boy anwserd "Misaki? isn't that a girls name?" Akihiko said teaseingly. "So what if it is?" Misaki said angered my the man's snide comment "there's nothing wrong with it don't get all worked up, if anything it's cute." the vampire replied, Misaki blushed and muttered "No one's ever said that to me before." Akihiko didn't say anything back but just smirked as he contuined to walk home with his new house mate.

so what'd you think good? bad? needs improvement? let me know by clicking the pretty little review button 'kay? I know that was a crappy way to end the first chapter and yes maybe it's a little short but it will get better and longer so please contiune to read it, I have a 4 day weekend so the second chapter should be up soon. till then 3


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to all who commented on the first chapter I really apprecate it thank you. so here it is the second chapter of junjou vampire.3**

Usagi-san pov

I can't belive he's willing to live with I mean he was just attacked by a vampire not to long ago so why? wait does he not know i'm a vampire or maybe he does. "Hey misaki, you know i'm a vampire right?" I ask him "Yeah of course I know, not many people have glowing red eyes and can turn people to dust with just one glare." he replies "So you aren't scared of me?" he looks at me looks at me like i've lost my mind as I ask him this "No,I don't think there's any reason to be." he replies "Well I guess your right, i'm just asking because you attacked by a vampire not to long ago I was just wondering." I say back glad he's not completly terrified of me.

he's not like normal humans if he was he would've been keeping his distance insted of walking close behind me like he is now such a cute human he is. "Usami-san are we even remotely close to your house? misaki asked me, poor thing sounds so tired he didn't get any sleep last night. "We're already here look." as soon as he saw where I lived he's eyes got even bigger than I thought possable. "this is where you live?" he asked me amazed "yep, now lets go in it's cold out here."

normal pov

not to long after they walked in misaki collasped from exchastion due to not getting any sleep last night thanks to the whole vampire attack thing. luckly Akihiko was close enough to him and was able to catch him so that he didn't hit the ground and could lay him down on the couch "poor thing, sleep dipraved and over worked no wonder you colassped." said Akihiko as he set Misaki down and put a blanket over him.

The next morning Misaki woke up to the smell of cigaratte smoke and the feel of stroking his hair "mhn huh? oh Usami-san good moring, what time is it?" Misaki asked the man "8:00 am on saturday." akihiko replied "you mean I slept althrough friday?" Misaki yelled shocked "yep sure did, why's it matter?" the older man asked as he took drag from his cigarette " It matters because I had work that day and if I don't go I don't get paid and could probaly get fired." Misaki anwserd back "Why don't you just quit? I mean you'll be living with me from now on so it's not like you need the money for a place to stay, and whatever else you could possably need i'll get for you so in my oponion you really don't need money."akihiko told him.

"but how do I pay rent then?" the boy asked him "well I honestly wasn't going to ask for rent but if you insist." Akihiko got up and walked over to misaki and lifted up his chin and said "you could pay me by letting me drink some blood from that good looking neck of your's." a blush spread across misaki cheeks as the vampire said this to him "my-my blood?" Akihiko relized what his little joke did to Misaki and he smirked "don't worry I was kidding, how about just cleaning and cooking for rent, sound good?" Akihiko asked as he poured him self a cup of coffee "yeah sounds great actually, thank you usami-san!"

Akihiko smiled while he took a sip from his coffee "Damn I want to jump him right now he's so cute." he thought to him self, but his thought were interupted but the sound of the fridge opening "What are you doing?" he asked "What's it look like i'm doing? i'm making breakfeast, fish and fried eegs okay?" Misaki replied while taking out the needed ingredeints. "yeah that's fine, but you know we could just go get something, I mean you don't have to start working right away." he said to Misaki "please you call this work? I've been doing this since I was little." Misaki said in a cocky voice "all right then I leave it you." Akihiko chuckled as he said this "I'm going up stairs to work on a novel if you need anything just come and get me." he said while walking over to the stairs "okay, I'll get you when the foods ready." Misaki replied back. As Akihiko was about to open the the door to his study he turned around so he could look at Misaki working in the kitchen "He really is a very naive and trusting boy, but I think that's what makes him so irresistible." he thought as he walked into his study.

**I'd like to apoligize** **for any spelling/grammer mistakes and also for not updating for so long it's just i've been so busy with school work(mostly math) and havn't had time for much else but I hope this chapter makes up for it even though it's probaly not great something does happen the next chapter though. X3 but till then please review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back sorry I haven't updated in forever I didn't have a computer and I was busy with homework and stuff. I'm thinking I'll probably update every other weekend so you don't have to wait very long for a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it made me so super happy =D **

Akihiko came back late that night from the party Aikawa forced him to go to "I wonder if Misaki's still awake?" He thought as he walked through the front door of his apartment, he walked in and noticed all the lights were turned off. It made him sad that Misaki went to bed already, but he was also happy because that meant he'd get to watch Misaki while he slept.

He walked quietly up the stairs and headed towards Misaki's room when he got there he opened the door slightly and peeking in he saw Misaki sleeping soundly. He smiled at how content the boy looked even while sleeping in the same house as a vampire.It still astounded him that the boy could trust him so wholly to be near him and look at him with no fear. Akihiko looked over the boy's body shamelessly, his eyes stopping at his neck.His neck looked soft and sweet to the vampire. How it must taste he wondered. He inhaled deeply the boys smell filling him; Akihiko could think of nothing more than marking that boy, tasting that sweet smelling blood, piercing that soft tender flesh and making his claim on him. With that thought fresh in his mind he could feel his eyes start to glow red and before he knew what he was doing he was walking over to Misaki's bed. He gently picked Misaki up and moved the hair at the boy's neck pulling him close, he licked the sleeping boy's soft fragrant neck, bared his fangs and bit in to the soft yielding flesh; his skin tearing delicately.

Misaki groaned as Akihiko's teeth pierced his neck bit him he wasn't sure what was happening. He opened his eyes and what he saw terrified him hands holding him up off his bed. He felt lips on his neck gently sucking, feeding a small prick of pain at the place where the lips met his skin. He could feel the flow of the blood leaving his body. Terror had him nearly paralyzed; his mind first jumping to the man who had attacked him the night he met Akihiko… Akihiko? He nearly sighed in relief it was Akihiko When he realized it wasn't that same vampire and that he was safe he was relieved. As the relief sunk in and the panic subsided another thought popped unbidden into Misaki's mind… How amazing it felt to have Akihiko's lips on his neck, the delicious pull of his mouth on his flesh. The pain of his teeth piercing him was long gone and he felt nothing but pleasure it was almost too much he could feel his eyes pooling with unshed tears. "Aki-Akihiko-san" he whispered, Akihiko looked up when he heard his name, he looked up and what he saw made his eyes widen Misaki was smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

Akihiko broke out of his trance, he quit drinking the boy's blood and pulled him close "I'm sorry Misaki, so sorry." The vampire whispered into his ear. Misaki didn't understand why he was sorry but he didn't say anything he just hugged the man and said "its okay, I love you Akihiko-san." The boy whispered back, "The confession shocked Misaki but even as he said the words he knew they were true. He realized he loved the kind, gentle vampire who had opened his home to him, and treated him so kindly. Seeing the man move and work, reading his books and seeing the way he viewed the world Misaki knew that the feelings he felt for Akihiko were love" Akihiko gasped Shocked and ecstatic that the boy admitted to such feelings… He knew that he was head over heels in love with the kind hearted boy. He knew that there was no turning back for him but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that the boy would ever feel the same. "I love you too Misaki" He confessed quietly as he lay Misaki back down on his bed and pulling the blanket over him he whispered "good night, I'm sorry Misaki." He left the room closing the door behind him.

**What did you think of the blood drinking part? I thought it turned out to be like he raped Misa-chan lol but anyway I hope you aren't mad I had Misaki and confess too early. Thank you for reading and Please review =D sayonara p.s. i'd like to thank my beta reader **


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi-san pov

I can't belive I did that to Misaki after he was almost attaked by a vampire less than a week what he said after that shocked me, did he really mean it? Of course who says I love you to another man if they don't really mean it? Maybe I should just ask him,hopefully he isn't to afraid of me. I thought as I dragged my self out of bed grabing suzuki-san and heading for the stairs.I saw Misaki in the kitchen preparing breakfast and humming to him to self.

"He looks so cute." I thought smiling and enjoy the sight of him move around the kitchen gracefully."Good morning" I greet as I take a seat on the couch turning on the tv. He turned around and smiled at me "good mornig" He replied back flashing me a cute smile.I blushed a little but drew my attention back to the tv not really paying attention to what was on for I was still lost in my own dosen't seem like he's scared or that he hates me, wait! but what if he's just hiding it? That's it i'm gonna ask him there's no use in trying to frigure it out my self.

"Hey Misaki I-" my words were cut off by Misaki sudenly calling my name "Akihiko-san can you help me set the table please?" he asked getting the plates and chop sticks out and setting them down on the counter."huh? oh sure." I reply getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. I picked up the plates and chop sticks Misaki laid out and headed over to the table. "Hey Misaki can I ask you something?" He looked over at then opened his mouth to speak." well you just did, but go on." He replyed some what sarcasticly "Well I was wondering if you hate me or are maybe scared of me because of what happened last night."

Misaki froze "I-I well I don't hate and i'm not scared of you." Misaki told me that caused me to sigh in relief."Okay I have one more question for you." I told him. The doed eyed boy looked over at me in curiosity. "About what you said after, did you mean it?" I asked. Misaki thought for a minute and he must have remembered because he started to blush."Well did you?" I asked him again. He looked over at me his face as red as a tomato. "Of-of course I ment it! What kind of person says I love you and dosen't even mean it?" He yelled which shocked me. But I smriked when I relized he wasn't angry he was just embrassed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms thightly around my holding him close. "A-Akihiko-san?" He gasped surprised by my actions. "I love you too Misaki." I whispered. After I told him that he wrapped his arms around me tightly and cryed softly into my chest. I smiled warmly at him and hugged him even tighter. I lifted his head up and looked into those beautiful green eyes of his and kissed him softly on the lips."

We stayed like that for a while but due to us both needing air we broke the kiss."Misaki why don't we skip breakfeast and do something else." I said with a must have relized because he blushed and nodded his got up to my bedroom and I laid him gently down on the bed. I started kiss his lips over and over then I started to move my way down to his neck. I removed the band-aid on his neck with my teeth and ran my fingers of the two puncture wounds causing him to shiver. I started to lick and suck on the wounds causing a hickey to form. I starting removing our clothes starting with our shirts and then I removed our was embrassed now that he was completly naked in front of me. He hid his face and closed his legs not letting me see anything. I removed his hands and looked into his eyes "Your so beautiful Misaki." I told him he blushed again and opened his legs a put on of his fingers in Misaki and started thrusting it in and out causing the boy to moan.I then added a second finger and then a third and started streaching him out. He cried out as my fingers moved inside of him. When I felt he was ready I unblucked my pants and lined myself up with the boys entrance and slowly pushed myself inside him making him scream in pain and pleasure. "Akihiko-san i-it hurts." He moaned with tears welling up in his eyes. I leaned down and kissed the tears away while gently stroked his hair reasuring him.

I let him get used to my size before I started moving. He soon nodded letting me know it was okay to move.I kept the pace slow so I don't hurt him. "Ah~ faster harder!" he yells wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. my pace starts to get faster and his moans get louder "yes~ Akihiko-san ah!" I know Misaki is getting close and so am I "Akihiko-san i'm comming" he moans me too,Misaki let's come together." I say in between thrusts. with one final thrusts I came inside him causing him to come as well. I collasped on top of him and kiss him gently on the lips. "I love you Misaki." I tell him causing him to blush some more "I-I love you too." he says back causing me to smile and kiss him again.

**sorry for not updating for so long i've been caught up with reading haru wo daiteita fanfics and the manga of course. but i hope the sex scene made up for it i mean it's not a great sex scene but it's the first time i've ever wrote lemon please go easy on me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki woke up the next morning to the smell of something burning worried he bolted out of bed and headed down the stairs. He walked into the living room and saw Akihiko standing in the kitchen cooking something.

"Um Akihiko-san, what are you doing exactly?" Misaki asked him not sure if the he was cooking or burning someone alive.

Akihiko looked over at Misaki and replied "Making an omelet for breakfast." Like is it was the most obvious thing in the world. Misaki looked in the pan and then up at Akihiko.

"Are you sure?" He asked the vampire Akihiko only nodded in response and went back to what he was doing. Misaki rolled his eyes and walked away heading up stairs so he could he get ready to go grocery shopping later. He came down stairs completely dressed and saw Akihiko setting the table for breakfast. Misaki gulped.

"The polite thing to do would be to eat the omelet he made since I'm pretty sure he did it for my sake." Misaki thought grimacing at the thought. Misaki sat across from Akihiko unable to look him in the eye due to last night's events.

"Tha-thanks for the food." Misaki said as he picked up some of the omelet with his chopsticks and ate some of it. To find out it wasn't half as bad as he thought it would be.

"I got to give him some credit, if it wasn't so burnt it'd be pretty good." Misaki thought as he swallowed. Once breakfast was over Akihiko cleaned up the dishes and put them in the sink while Misaki headed out to do some shopping.

"Let's see for dinner we're having stew so we'll need green peppers, soup base and-" He was cut off by something striking him in the back of the neck causing him to collapse. But a pair of arms caught him so he didn't hit the ground. The man that caught him slung the boy over his shoulder and pulled out his phone and spoke into it.

"I got him I'm heading over now." He told the person on the other end of the phone as he got into his car and drove off. Akihiko was up in his room working on his new novel when his phone rang.

"Hello, what do you want?" He answered in an annoyed tone.

"Now now Akihiko is that anyway to talk to your father?" Akihiko sighed

"Well it is when your father is a complete and utter asshole." Akihiko growled.

"And here I thought we could have a pleasant conversation, Oh well guess I don't have to bother to tell you about what happened to your little human friend." His father replied. Akihiko's eyes widened at the mention of Misaki

"What did you do to him?!"Akihiko asked as he bolted out his chair.

"Who knows I'm not the one looking after him right now after all. But here's an idea what you come here and find out, you know where don't you?" His father answered him angering Akihiko even farther.

"We'll be waiting." His father told him he hung up the phone. Akihiko slammed his phone on his desk grabbed his keys and headed for the door slamming it behind him.

**Cliffhanger! XD what happened to Misaki I wonder? Oh well guess we'll find out in ch 6. Also sorry I haven't updated in forever I just started another story called royal rendezvous so I'm a little busy but I'll try to update more often. Okay till next time ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki woke up and found himself laying on a cold hard floor his head was throbbing like someone hit him with something hard and his legs felt heavy as lead. He looked around the room and found it was nice and clean not anything like you'd expect a hostage to be kept.

"Oh so this is Akihiko's boy toy." Misaki looked over to where the voice came from and saw a man in a black suit with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Misaki asked his voice shaking and filled with fear.

"My name is ryuichiro Isaka, I work for the Usami family and help them kill off naughty vampires who decide to break the rules and fall in love with humans. Sound familiar? Realizing what Isaka meant he found himself even more frightened then before.

Have you been spying on us?" Misaki asked him fighting back tears.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have and I wasn't alone either." He answered giving Misaki the feeling that something bad was going to happen to either him or Akihiko.

"Akihiko-san please be safe!" He thought more worried than Akihiko's well being than his own. Misaki was terrified not soon after his conversation with Isaka was over two men entered the room one of them had glasses and dark gray hair that barely touched his shoulders while the other who Misaki thought looked a lot like Akihiko, had glasses and short black hair.

"Hello my name is Sumi and this is my partner Haruhiko."

"What do you plan to do to me?" Misaki aksed scared now that he was out numbered.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you? I'd tell you but personally I like surprises." Isaka said smirking evilly

"So Haruhiko what where you fathers orders on what to do with him?" Isaka asked him

"He told me we could do anything we wanted we wanted with him." Haruhiko told him causing Isaka to smirk Isaka shoved his tongue in Misaki's mouth an Misaki's eyes widened in shock.

"Ge-get of off me!" He yelled pushing Isaka away tears welling up in his emerald orbs.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Isaka said as he got off the ground and walked toward Misaki undoing his tie.

"We were going too easy on you, but it looks like we have no choice." Isaka motioned to Sumi and Haruhiko who came over and held him down while Isaka removed his clothes. Misaki who had a good idea about what they were planning to started to struggle

"No get off of me!" Misaki yelled still struggling to get free but had no luck as the more he struggled the more their grip tightened. Misaki's clothes were completely removed from his body as were Isaka's. Isaka took Misaki's legs and spread them exposing Misaki. Isaka positioned himself in between his legs and shoved his member making Misaki scream in pain.

"I can see why Akihiko likes you. You're so hot and sexy!" Isaka moaned while pounding relentlessly into Misaki's tiny fragile body.

"No stop please! Akihiko-san….!" Misaki yelled in pain. Akihiko arrived at his family home and got out of the car hurriedly slamming the door behind him. He burst into the front door and drew the attention of everyone in the room including the butler Tanaka-san.

"What's wrong Akihiko-sama?" Tanaka asked walking hurriedly over to Akihiko.

"Did you happen to see either Haruhiko or Isaka?!" Akihiko asked him worried and a little angry.

"I'm very sorry Akihiko-sama but I had to attend to something with your father so I haven't seen either of them today. Why is something happen?" The butler asked confused and now very worried.

"Isaka took something very important and precious to me and I want to get it back." Akihiko informed him.

"Aren't you a little too old to be getting worked up over people taking your things?" A familiar voice asked him. Akihiko turned around and saw his childhood friend Hiroki Kamijou of the Kamijou clan.

"Yes well, usually I wouldn't get so worked up but it's very important and I want it back at all cost." Akihiko told him shocking Hiroki.

"What could possibly be so important?" Hiroki asked him curious Akihiko sighed and walked over to Hiroki whispering in his ear.

"What a human really Akihiko you idiot what were you thinking?!" Hiroki yelled

"Oh save it at least I'm not the one with a vampire hunter as a lover." Akihiko argued back

"I think you mean former vampire hunter you moron." Hiroki said defensively Akihiko sighed

"Okay ,I don't have time for this but if you could please tell me where is my brother and that idiot Isaka?" Akihiko asked him.

"Ummm the last place I saw them head off to was the basement." Hiroki told him

"Great thanks I owe you one Hiroki." Akihiko said as he ran off to the stairs that lead down to the basement.

"Something wrong Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked the vampire

"Come on let's go Nowaki!" Hiroki said grabbing Nowaki's arm not bothering to answer his question.

"Eh?! Where are we going Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked hoping to get an answer this time

"To go help Akihiko." Hiroki answered

"What happened to Usami-san is he okay?" Nowaki asked worried

"Akihiko's fine it's his friend that's in danger." Hiroki replied as he dragged Nowaki down to the basement. "Why the hell is this damn basement so big?" Akihiko cursed as he searched the basement for the one room he knew they would be holding Misaki in.

"Ah no please stop Isaka it hurts!" He heard Misaki scream in pain and he started running as fast as he could towards where the scream.

"Misaki!" Akihiko yelled as he bust the door open and the scene in front of him made him freeze Misaki's body was covered in hickeys his eyes were filled with tears and he was completely naked as was Isaka.

"Oh Akihiko how nice of you to join us now I'm really going to enjoy drinking his blood." Isaka greeted him as he brought Misaki's neck closer to his bared fangs almost but not quite piercing his skin.

"No stop Akihiko-san please help me." Misaki begged Akihiko was about to go and save Misaki but was stopped suddenly by a bullet hitting Isaka in the shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Isaka said angrily as he clutched his shoulder trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Who the hell did that?" Isaka turned around and who he saw shocked him a man with black hair and blue eyes stepped into the door way accompanied by a short cinnamon haired man

"Hiroki what are you doing here?" Akihiko asked surprised

"Well you seemed pretty frantic so I figured I'd help you out. Well that and you can't do anything but glare people till they turn to dust which in my opinion won't exactly help you here." Hiroki said smirking irritating Akihiko a little. Akihiko didn't bother to say anymore he started moving towards Misaki but suddenly felt a tug on his ankle he looked down and there was a chain attached to his leg.

"Damn you Isaka-augh!" Akihiko yelled in pain as he was electrocuted by the thing around his ankle

"Akihiko-san!" Misaki yelled worried for his vampire lover

"Nice try Akihiko but that chain emits an electrical shock whenever the object caught inside it moves in an attempt to get away." Isaka informed him Akihiko glared at him

"Damn you Isaka." Akihiko growled

"Now than chibi-tan should we let Akihiko watch me suck your blood?" Isaka grabbed Misaki by the back of his head and then attempted to suck Misaki's blood yet again. Hiroki knew Akihiko wasn't going to be able to help Misaki this to so he tried to get the powers he hasn't used in god knows how long to work. Lucky for him Akihiko and Misaki they did Hiroki aimed his hand at where the chain was attached to Akihiko's leg. Hiroki closed and reopened his hand real quick causing fire to shoot from his palm melting the chain allowing Akihiko to move.

Akihiko grabbed Misaki and wrapped his coat around him and picked him up bridal style in his arms. Akihiko walked out the door but paused when he got to Nowaki and Hiroki

"Kusama-san I leave the rest up to you and Hiroki thank you." Akihiko said to them as he walked away coolly.

"Well you heard the man Nowaki load that gun of yours." Hiroki ordered his boyfriend who looked at him puzzled

"You do realize I'd be betraying the kamijou-usami vampire clan if I killed this man don't you?" Nowaki asked Hiroki

"Not to mention I could get in trouble with the vampire hunters association for killing a vampire as a unlicensed hunter." Nowaki added trying to get out of killing Isaka.

"Yeah but Isaka is scum anyway I doubt anyone would care if he died besides you'll have 3 people to vouch for you if you get in trouble." Hiroki reassured him ,Nowaki sighed and removed his gun from around his shoulder and aimed. Once he was on target and he pulled the trigger killing Isaka.

Akihiko made it out the front door holding Misaki but found himself surrounded by a few hundred vampires including his father.

"You know Akihiko I've killed a lot of vampires who fell in love with humans, but I'd never thought I'd have to kill my own son." Akihiko's father said to him

"Oh well there's a first time for everything." His father added ordering the other vampires to kill them Misaki clung to Akihiko tighter closing his eyes.

"Goodbye my son" Fuyuhiko said as the vampires used their special powers on Akihiko and Misaki aiming to kill them.

**Okay done sorry it was a crappy chapter with another cliffhanger(please don't hate me for that) but I just had to finish this chapter before I move so I don't have a bunch of angry readers going aikawa-san on me lol anywho I hope you like it.** **;D and if there are any haru wo daiteita fans that are reading this I hope you'll check out my other story royal rendezvous. Sayonara bye bye! XD**


End file.
